moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
William Sherton
William Sherton is officially the Ninth Lord of the minor noble House of Varron, as well as a proud soldier in the military unit under Nicholas Graveshire known as The Grey Hand. William was the original founder of The Grey Hand back when it was merely a division of The Nordrassil Accord, before he handed over what forces he had left and the name of the organization to Nicholas Graveshire upon the Accord's closing. While William's life has been filled with twists and turns of all sorts, the man maintains a moderately humble persona about himself. Until Recently, William had been living his life in relative peace with his two daughters and his wife, Araya, at his manor. And then, his life was all but crushed when a surprise Forsaken attack ended in the death of his wife. He's currently attempting to get his affairs in order, and find a way to truly 'live' again, though he's doing his best for his daughter's sakes. =Description= ---- William, or Will as he prefers, is noticeable right from the start as a veteran of combat. Though he most often wears armor, when exposed it is obvious that his muscled physique is covered in small and large scars, both fresh and faded. Scars aside, said physique itself is a testament to his experience as is the subtle air of skill he carries about him in the way he moves and holds himself. He has a tanned tone to his skin and jet black hair, which he most commonly has tied in twin braids on either side of his face, or tied up in a loose pony tail. A large scar also decorates his face, running horizontally over his nose, starting and ending under both his eyes. On the right side of his neck, just barely above the collar line of a ‘normal’ shirt, there is a small grey raven tattooed onto his skin. Although he seems to prefer his human form whenever possible, it is obvious from his accent that he is in fact a Gilnean, and that becomes even obvious to any that witness William shift into his impressive Worgen form. While his scars are hidden to a greater extent by his fur in this form, they are still visible to anyone that would look hard enough. As a Worgen he stands much taller than his human self, just a touch over a full two foot height difference. Armor Most commonly Will is found wearing either his slimmer black armor, much akin to what the members of Ravenholdt commonly wear, or his slightly more ornamental red-orange plated leather armor. In reality, there is no set set of armor that Will seems to wear on a common basis aside from his dark armored leather. He's a man of faces, and his wife jokes that the bigger closet in their manor belongs to him. Arms *Weaponry in detail, though not all of these weapons are on William's person at the same time. (( Most of the time Will will only have 2-3 of the 'significant' weapons, aka not tiny knives, on his person at the same time. )) *Longsword: The ceremonial Longsword of House Varron is sheathed on Will's belt, and is his primary mode of combat. The blade is expertly made and even enchanted with undisclosed enchants, and is ornately decorated with black flame-like designs nears the hilt. Update: The Longsword of House Varron is no longer in Will's possession, as he buried it with his wife Araya when she was laid to rest. *Katana: A long katana rests strapped to Will's back horizontal to the ground, the hilt coming up at his left shoulder. When drawn, the pure black blade gleams in the light. The blade is a beautiful, enchanting shade of Black and sky blue, and Kaldorei runes skitter across it's surface. *Pistols: Two revolving-type pistols made of a dark grey metal, with blackened wood used in the grips. He usually has one holstered on either side of his waist, as well as extra ammo in one of his many pouches and compartments on his armor. *Thrown Weapons: Will has various thrown weapons tucked away in various spaces in his armor. These differ from his number of actual combat daggers, as they are specially designed to be thrown. *Daggers: Will has various daggers of various sizes sheathed here and there on his person. Some are on his belt, some are in other hidden places along his armor. *Sniper Rifle: From time to time, instead of his katana strapped across his back, Will carries a large black sniper rifle. =History= ---- Will's history is not exactly "Shrouded in mystery" like some people of his former profession. There are, however, many cases where certain pieces of information are missing. Records that have vanished, books that were burned and journals that were destroyed. Really, the possibilities of what had once filled these 'empty spaces' is endless, but the for moment still unknown. It is plausible to assume only Will knows much of this information. There are, however, plenty of details about Will that are either well known, or that Will will talk about freely to people he trusts enough. Will was born in Gilneas to a wealthy merchant father and a mother of Noble descent, alongside a single older brother and a mysterious pair of younger twin sisters. The whole family was close with Will's cousins on his father's side, and by proxy Will's aunt and uncle. Will had no real part in the Northgate Rebellion, mostly sticking to the city and training, along with helping his cousins run their business. When the Worgen Outbreak came, Will and his family tried to flee the city. However, all but Will's brother, niece and the twins died either To the Worgen.... or died as mindless Worgen killed by the guards. Bitten in the chaos, Will turned alongside the others in the Cathedral (where he ended up after being seperated from the main group of Gilneans), and eventually was captured and regained his mind through the same potion that saved many others. He fought alongside his people as they fought to retake Gilneas, but sadly his brother was lost in the fighting. Sherton took in his young niece that was left behind and treated her as his own daughter as they fled Gilneas, seeking a new home amongst the Kaldorei and the Alliance. Once the remaining members of his family were 'back on their feet', Will helped his Uncle and his Cousin run their business, Delmine Industries, and helped turn it into a blossoming Arms Manufacturer. William served for a long period of time in both the Wolves of the Gray Rose and the Nordrassil Accord. It was in the Wolves that Will met the love of his life, and his now-wife, Araya Sherton, nee Hammond. A short while ago William was informed by a friend of his that he was the last remaining blood member of the minor Gilnean noble House of Varron. He is currently the Ninth Lord of the House of Varron, Officially titled 'Baron William Varron', though in all cases but those that require otherwise he will merely go by either Lord, My Lord or if it's someone close to him, just Will. Of course, in matters pertaining to The Grey Hand, he always goes merely by his rank of Lieutenant. Sadly, the Nordrassil Accord recently came to an end, and William and Araya have joined Nicholas Graveshire in his quest to retake and rebuild part of Gilneas, under the banner of the (previously mentioned) Grey Hand that Will originally founded as a mercenary & assassin group for the Accord. The most recent of events in Will's life has been the tragic death of his wife, Araya, in a battle at his manor with a group of rogue Forsaken. While this has left him utterly crushed inside, he is doing his best to live on for the sake of his daughters and the Grey Hand. =Personality= ---- Will Sherton is a fairly laid back person all-in-all. He's pretty friendly regardless of who you are, but does have a spot for being serious whent he situation calls for it, and/or in military matters. He's a very caring person in regards to his family and close friends, but on the opposite side of the emmotional spectrum, can be cold and deadly towards his enemies. Beliefs Will doesn't exactly have a set belief, so to speak, seeing as he has been apart of the events of so many in recent years. Everything from the Church of the Holy Light, to the Ancients of Hyjal have affected his life and deeds in recent times, which has led to him taking a slightly impartial view on 'religion' in general. He believes in what he can see, and he can see numerous examples and deeds of multiple 'beliefs' throughout the world. Relationships William is, as it public knowledge, very happily married to Araya Sherton (nee Hammond).... or at least, he was. Recent events have tragically cut Araya's life short, leaving Will alone with their two daughters: Annie and Elizabeth. While Annie may not be biologically Will and Araya's, both girls had grown to have a very close mother-daughter relationship that they treasured before Araya's death. Elizabeth is still a babe, but growing fast, and she already seems to favor her late mother. Another relationship that is important to Will is his longstanding friendship with both Nicholas Graveshire, his current C.O., and his fellow Lieutenant in the Grey Hand, Sir Huttser Swope. He has been with both men since their days in the Wolves of the Grey Rose, and considers both to be close friends. In fact, Nick is actually Elizabeth's Godfather. =The House of Varron= ---- The House of Varron is one of the noble houses of the Kingdom of Gilneas, and though it is considered one of the 'Lesser' houses, the House itself has been around for a very long time. While records of them do not date back to the exact start of the Kingdom of Gilneas, there is a sketchy grey in their history area shortly after that time where they start to appear. The House played its part in Gilnean history mostly through work in the shadows, as the Varrons have historically been a line first of businessmen, and secondly assassins. As far as the home of the House of Varron goes, the House and its Baron owned land in the eastern reaches of Gilneas, building their original Manor in the area near Emberstone Village. This of course led to close ties with Emberstone as years progressed, which was the eventually spark of the business that mad the Varron fortune. Iron Mongering. At least, that became the 'slang' term for it. The House of Varron became, aside from assassins in part, a large weapons manufacturer. This of course led to the House expanding in time as their wealth grew, meaning their families could further afford to grow larger and larger. Even after the Curse of the Worgen struck, and the Forsaken invaded, the House of Varron persevered. The current Baron of the house took all of the House's collective fortune and hid it away in a secret vault in the hills near what had become, in ages past, a small town around the Varron manor in the hills near the shore. While the village and other Varron holdings were razed to the ground, the fortune stayed hidden away. Never put it past a family line of assassins to be paranoid beyond reason about keeping their money, and more importantly their secrets, hidden away. After the Fall of Gilneas, the scattered members of the house struggled to recover after the Gilneans fled their home, though not all of the family was in dire times. Part of the family, led in part by the now-Baron Varron William Sherton, founded a Weapons & Arms manufacturer by the name of Delmine Arms (in honour of his cousins, original founders) that became a smashing success. This of course only added to the Varron fortune once William recovered the hidden parts of it, leaving the House once more considerably wealthy... if without land. While they maintain the deeds and ancestral rights to the land, rebuilding there is pointless at this time for them. So instead, William has laid claim to a small island raised partially by the Cataclysm between the old Varron lands, and The Grey Hand's current base of Greymoon Isle. Duskwald Isle The island claimed by William in the name of the House of Varron has been dubbed Duskwald Isle. A small island raised by the Cataclysm, is was unfit for living on... until William had a brilliant idea. While the fight against Deathwing's forces still continued, William had used what of the fortune he had at that time to hire a small group of Shaman and Druids to work on reshaping the isle. The work was long and hard, and cost Will such a large amount of money that he almost cringes when thinking about it. However, it was worth it.... After the work was finished, the building began. First a small keep was erect upon a raised plateau-like hill on the Island, complete with defensive towers, walls, a manor and a few other needed buildings (like the guard barracks). After that, the docks were built at the only part of the island that was beach, and not jagged cliffs and rocks. As the builders continued to work on finishing the keep, a small town was set up around the docks. Eventually, even after they left, William invited the remaining members of his house to come and live on the Island, thus the town grew slightly. While he never originally intended to do more han stay on the Island for short periods of time, recent events that have rendered William homeless and without his beloved wife have convinced him to move this daughters and himself to the safety of the Island. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:The Grey Hand Category:House of Varron Category:The Nordrassil Accord